The often large and cumbersome medical devices such as the ones used for measurement (e.g., infrared electronic thermometer, blood pressure monitor, blood glucose meter, pulse oximeter and ECG monitor) and others such as ultrasound machines have become smaller in terms of dimensions, remain durable for a longer period of time, and are less expensive as the electronic technology evolves to maturity. However, in order for these devices to become portable they need to use batteries to get the power they need to work. The constant use of these devices demands charging their batteries more often. In hospitals or healthcare centers this may be troublesome and inconvenient for the staff since they may not have enough time to fully charge their healthcare gadgets.
Therefore, there is still a need for a method that allows portable electronic medical devices to charge or power themselves in a wireless fashion while using them and hence avoiding the need of cables.